


Unplanned Kiss

by Stariceling



Category: Bakuretsu Hunters | Sorcerer Hunters
Genre: First Kiss, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collision between brothers leads to something... unplanned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unplanned Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamlittleyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/gifts).



“Ojou-san! Let’s go on a date!”

Marron would have liked to think he had a particular skill for knowing where his older brother was. Much of the time, however, it was more simple to orient towards the sound of Carrot’s voice. He had simply wanted to know what his brother was up to. Even now that it was fairly obvious he still found himself hurrying closer, for no reason other than to see his brother for a minute.

Just as he was about to round a corner onto the main street, Marron had a young girl run into him. Instinctively, he spun to catch her when she stumbled. He had a fleeting impression of long, dark hair and a white robe as she slipped out of his arms, tossing a quick, “Sorry!” over her shoulder as she dashed off.

Marron turned back just in time to have his brother crash headlong into him. He caught Carrot instinctively, turning his face towards Carrot’s just in time to receive an enthusiastic kiss.

It was so sudden, so overwhelming, all hot and wet and the insistent pressure of Carrot kissing him for all he was worth, Marron wasn’t sure what to do.

Carrot had his eyes closed, so Marron let his slid closed as well. After a second, he could feel Carrot’s tongue sliding along his lower lip, so he tried to mimic that, but as soon as Marron opened his mouth, Carrot’s tongue plunged inside and he promptly forgot what he was doing.

As suddenly as he had started Carrot abruptly pulled back. Marron opened his eyes to find Carrot staring at him, mouth open in shock.

“Ni-san?” Marron breathed. He felt lightheaded.

“I am so sorry!” Carrot burst out. “Please forget about that, okay Marron?”

Marron nodded faintly, not sure what he was agreeing to. His brain was still catching up to the fact of being kissed.

“Are you okay, Marron? You know I didn’t know it was you when I-”

“Darling!” Carrot’s panicked reassurances were cut off by Chocolate’s call. She had probably caught on to the fact that Carrot was off chasing other women again. Or at least. . . chasing _something_.

“I have to go.”

“It’s fine,” Marron found himself smiling as he said it, and how could he not? He had just been kissed by someone he adored, someone who cared about him.

Carrot gave him a bracing pat on the shoulder and bolted away, leaving Marron with nothing more than a dust cloud to gaze after.

It felt like a long time before Marron could walk away. Carrot had asked him to ‘forget about it,’ which he took to mean simply not to talk about it. How could he forget? How could he ever pretend to himself that it hadn’t happened?

Carrot wanted to act as if nothing had happened, and because he loved his brother Marron obliged him. He was sure he knew the truth, in any case. No matter how similar they might have looked at a glance, no matter if it was only for one second, Marron was sure his older brother would never mistake him for someone else.


End file.
